Taking Her
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: He needs her....he will take her... Wilson/Cameron


Title: Taking Her

Series: House, MD

Pairing: Cameron/House (implied), Wilson/Cameron

Rating: M (really mature due to violent nature)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of House or anything related to it what so ever. Please to no sue me. Kthxbai.

A/N: This was fleeting through my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here it is, hope it doesn't disappoint.

I am tired of gazing from afar at what was just out of my reach. Everyday I have to watch as Cameron kisses my best friend. Well, the term 'best friend' was stretching it by a tad. Why was it that she was attracted to _him_? I couldn't bare to fathom that thought milling around in my head much longer. Day after day I am tortured by the sight of those two throwing their relationship in my face. I have to do something. I have to have Cameron all to myself. I long to feel the taste of her lips against mine. In my mind I am wondering if they were as sweet as I imagined. Damn! Now I'm getting worked up and there's nothing I could do about it. I really didn't feel like going in to the men's room again to shoot one off. I had done that yesterday and had walked out feeling less satisfied than when I went in. All I wished to do was run my hands all along her porcelain skin. I desperately wanted to feel every curve that she possessed. That is all I think about day in and day out. I sit in my office and brood about it. I need to come up with some plan to woo her away from him. Maybe I can convince her that I would be the better choice. I can point out all the shitty aspects of House. No, that won't work. She has been attracted to him since day one. I let out a sigh. If I can't persuade her to be with me, I'll just have to take her away and be forced to do something I would normally never do. Every one believes me to be this honest and sincere person. They think of me as a good doer since I work with cancer patients. Truth is, I work with cancer patients because they're easy to diagnose and treat. A vast majority of my patients will die, and I still get paid either way. Bonus is, I get thanked by the patients and relatives of the patients. They _thank _me for telling them that they are dying. How screwed up is that?! Oh well, I have to get some sleep. I've been pulling extra hours here just to get a peek at Cameron through the glass. How did I become so obsessed with her? It's all my fault. I told House to hire her. I wanted her hired so I could be with her. No, she went with him! I love her, she should be with me! That is how it's supposed to be, and I have to set thing straight. Yes, that is my goal.

I glimpse down the hallway and see the two of them walking out of his office, things tucked under their arms. She gently leans on him with her arm interlinked with his. I fight the urge to go swipe her away at this instant. This intense jealousy boils inside me. I push that feeling down or I'll end up being physically sick. I turn about face and march out of the building as quickly as possible. Tomorrow I shall begin my plan to take her away. I know it may seem that I'm so obsessed that this is taking over me. I've never felt so strongly for someone before in my life. None of my wives has made me feel this special. I live for Cameron smiling at me. I melt when I receive one of her smiles. I love hearing her talk. Her voice is just like music singing softly to me. I need her. I need to be inside of her. I need to fill her with my seed. I bet with all those vicodin that House takes he can't pleasure her as I could. As sick as it may seem, I want to see her bear my child. I want her to be the mother of my children. Of course at this point, it appears that I need psychiatric help. Maybe I do need help, but on the other hand, I just want to claim what's rightfully mine. I saw her first, so she is mine. I try to lay down and get some much needed rest, but all that is going through my mind is Cameron. My eyes are shut tightly as various scenarios run through my head. I can just imagine the feel of her underneath me as I pin her to the bed. I run my tongue along her neck, tasting every inch of her smooth skin. She is perfect to me. I can see her flushed with desire as I enter her swiftly. I am rock hard as she screams out my name in pleasure. Her arms and legs are wrapped around me, taking in every inch of me so deep inside her. I am in as far as I can go when I explode in to her. Her pussy is filled to the brim with my seed. I wake up with a massive hard on. I made my way to the bathroom to take care of things. My left hand makes its way down to my dick. It begins to rub up and down, grasping tightly from the base to the tip. After a few minutes of doing this motion, I bite back a growl as my semen shot out like a rocket. I quickly get a shower, get dressed and head in to work.

As I'm walking in to the hospital, I see Cameron waiting for the elevator. I shout out to her to hold it for me. She smiles a smile made just for me as I enter and stand as close as I can to her without it seeming suspicious. I inhale her sweet scent, letting it fill my nose and be recorded for future information. I look towards her just as she looks over at me.

"So, how are you today?" I ask politely.

"Oh, I am well so far today. How are you feeling? You seemed a little out of it yesterday. Is everything okay?" She inquired, obviously concerned. That is the way she is though. Cameron is always the saint concerned for the welfare of everyone. If she only knew the reason why I was spaced out yesterday. She would be mortified.

"I am okay today. It was just an off day, ya know? I couldn't concentrate because I was tired. That's all." I shrug. I turn my face towards the front of the elevator before I'm caught staring. Before the elevator stops, and before I lose my nerve, I open my mouth to ask her a question. "Say, Cameron. If you're not too busy later, or preoccupied with House...would you like to go for a drink later?" I hold my breath, waiting for her answer.

I see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "I would love to, it can be a chance for us to hang out. I hope Greg and I haven't been pushing you to the side. I would feel really guilty about that."

"Oh no no! You guys haven't been pushing me aside. I know how it is and all with new relationships. If it would make you more comfortable bringing him along, that would be alright." I lie through my teeth. She doesn't seem to notice the bit of sarcasm I put in there. I'm better at covering it up better than _him_.

"Nah, Greg is going to stay tonight to catch up on charting. ALL of his charting. I threatened no sex if he doesn't catch up. He might be here all night actually. What time should I meet you? And would it be easier us leaving together or me meeting you somewhere?" She inquires.

I pause to think for a second. "I could meet you at the usual bar, the one where House and I usually go. How about you tell me when you're done work and I'll make my way over there. I shouldn't have too much of a workload today any way."

The elevator dings that it has arrived at our floor. As the doors open, we begin to step out, with her pausing and turning back to me. "That sounds great Wilson. I'll let you know when I am done." With that, she turns back around, making her way to the diagnostics wing. I linger, watching her walk. I love the gentle sway of her hips. I love how graceful she is. Why oh why do I have to love some one as much as I love her? I try and quickly avert my train of thought or else I'll end up with another woody. That would be the last thing I need, standing in the middle of a hallway. I shake my head to clear all thoughts of her out. It's impossible to do, but I try my best so I can get down to work and get it all done. I sit there at my desk, signing away at charts and such in between patients. My leg begins to bounce up and down with this nervous tic as my anticipation for tonight grows. I know exactly what I would love to do to her. The objective of this night is for her to realize how right I am for her instead of that son of a bitch House. Maybe she will come to see the truth without being forced to see it. I secretly wish that she would resist so I would force her in to obedience. I would give anything for her to love me the way I love her.

The evening finally creeps upon the day and as I gather up my things to leave, there is a polite knock at my door and Cameron pokes her head around. Again I am on the receiving end of that bright smile just for me.

"Hey!" She greets me. "Just wondering if you are finished for today. Thought I would head over to the bar with you instead of meeting you there. That way we can carpool and save on fuel."

"Sure:" I find myself readily agreeing to this. That would be perfect, I could take her back to my place. "Any place you prefer or shall we do the usual spot?"

She shrugs. "Where ever you would like to go. I really can't think of any other decent bars or dives besides that one."

I sling my computer bag over my shoulder and join her at the door. I try to walk as close to her as possible. I hope that my behavior didn't come across as invasive. The last thing I want to do is spook her off before I've had a chance to have fun. She seems comfortable walking with me. It's a good thing she can't hear all my inner thoughts. She would definitely run away screaming. Like the gentleman I am, I hold the doors open for her to exit the building. I lead the way to my car and unlock it with a push of the button on my key ring. I hurry over and open the passenger door for her. I wait until she is settled and close it for her. I then proceed to get my own self settled in the driver's side before starting the ignition.

"Wow, that's the first time someone has opened a door for me in the longest time." Cameron commented.

"You mean House doesn't open them for you?" I ask, glancing over at her beautiful face gazing out the window.

"Nope. He's his usual sarcastic, abrasive, pushy self. I don't mind, but some times it would be nice for him to hold doors open for me. I always end up opening them for him. He plays the cripple card all the time." She laughs quietly. She has such a melodic voice. I could listen to her voice all day long.

"Same old House. But don't worry, I'll open doors for you anytime." I reassure her. That's one point on my side. Maybe she'll come to see the light after all. I would hate to take what is rightfully mine. I want it given freely to me.

We arrive at the usual hang out bar. It's dim and grungy inside, but that's okay. As we sit down a waitress comes over to take our orders. I order a Heineken, she orders a martini. That is such a typical female type drink. I plan to get her so wasted that she won't even know what is going on around her. It's a little awkward to start conversation, so we just keep it to work topics. Of course, the topic of one son of a bitch doctor pops up. I try to steer the conversation away from him, but it is inevitable. I think she recognized the look of disgust on my face at the mention of her boyfriend, so she geared the chat to other topics. We talked about everything; from art to weather, and everything in between. The drinks kept coming, and she was getting more tipsy by the minute. It's almost time to implement my plan. The hours passed quickly and it was time to take her back to my apartment. She came along willingly, just like a sheep....she's my pet sheep. As we made our way to my car, I was caressing her sweet skin, leaning in to kiss her neck lightly. She giggled in response to those ministrations. The ride to my place was excruciating! I wanted so bad to just pull over and rip her clothes off and make her mine. Patience kicked in and I focused on staying on course.

I lead her up the stairs, making sure she doesn't trip and hurt herself. The last thing I need is to take her to the emergency room and have to explain to _him_ why she's hurt. I pull her by the hand inside, closing and locking the door behind us. I drop my coat off on the back of the sofa and watch as she stands there looking around at everything. She is so perfect. She is beauty incarnate. She is everything I've been looking for in a woman. I feel myself grow hard at the anticipation of the events to come shortly. I groan as I try to control myself. I walk over to her and help her take off her coat. She is smiling up at me. I love her smile. I need to feel her. I need to be with her. I need all of her...now. I cannot wait any longer. I start to pull her blouse aside, revealing skin as smooth as satin. Oh my god I need to taste her. She doesn't put up a struggle as I begin to slowly undress her. She is way to drunk to comprehend what is happening. I like it that way. She automatically responds to my touches. I lean down and engulf her lips with my own. They taste like heaven. The kiss is so perfect, I want more. I want more now. Slowly, I lead her to the bedroom. By this point, I am undressing myself. I push her towards the bed. She resists a little, but has no effort to fight back. Just to make sure she doesn't go any where, I position her so I can handcuff her to the bed. Holy god in heaven, I am so hard at this point I feel like I'm going to explode in the next second. I take a deep breath to reel myself in. No need to spoil the night.

"Wilson....what are you doing? You shouldn't do this...." I hear Cameron speak from the bed. She is glorious laid out like that. She is so helpless to my advances.

"Shh....we're just going to have a little fun my love. I've waited so long to have you. Now that I do have you, I'm not letting you go so easily." I reply, unbuckling my belt and hastily removing my pants and underwear.

"Please....don't. It's not right..." She continues. I look over at my angel. There is a tear running down her cheek. I lean over her and lick that tear. I want to taste every fluid of hers. It is like sweet nectar to me. She begins to struggle a little bit, and I grow even more aroused by her movements.

I straddle her, bringing my lips so close to hers. I want to make her scream my name tonight. I will not stop taking her until I hear her scream. It may sound crazy what I am doing, but at this point, I am so focused on getting what I want that I have shut out everything else to concentrate on her. Her skin is so soft, like pale silk. My fingertips caress her collarbone gently. She shudders at my touch. Slowly, I lick her neck, tasting every part of her. I suck right where the neck meets the shoulder. By now, Cameron is crying out for me to stop. Her cries only fuel me to carry on. I become a little more forceful in groping her. She deserves it. She's been teasing me for the past three years. Her tears are my victory. I have snagged Allison Cameron and she is mine. My palm finds her left breast and squeezes it. She is so damned perfect to me. She is my goddess. I am going to make love to my goddess and make her bear my child. I am not totally clueless...I know when her cycles are. Yes, I've been keeping track. I also know from talking with House that they use protection. Fuck protection. Fuck House. I bite down hard on her neck, and she screams hysterically. Pulling away, I glance down at my handy work. Now she is marked by me. Everyone will see that she is mine. I don't care at this point whether what I am doing is wrong. I don't care that I could possibly go to jail for this. If I do, it is well worth it. Now that I have savored Allison Cameron, I want more. More, more, more....until she is spent and has nothing left. My other hand makes its way down to where I need to be. My fingers gently push apart her legs. I can feel the heat coming off of her. I wonder if she is wet for me. Pushing a finger in to her core, I find that she is so damned tight. She is soaking wet. Yes, she wants me. She is ready for me.

Cameron thrashes against the restraints, but to no avail. She is trapped and make to endure this violation of her being. Her struggles make me laugh. When she hears my laugh, she begins to cry even harder. I lower my head in between her legs and begin to taste her. Holy fuck this is nirvana. Her juices are so sweet, they flow right in my mouth. I lap at her, trying to swallow all that I can of her. I hear her screams of objection, but I ignore them. I plunge my tongue inside her, licking every part that it could reach. I fuck her with my tongue until I feel her shudder and climax. Without even giving her time to rest, I shove three fingers inside her. I finger fuck her until she orgasms again and again. She is sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

"Please Wilson....I'll do whatever you wish....just please...stop!" She begs over and over. The sound of her pitiful pleas are music to my ears.

"You'll do whatever I want, eh? Will you leave House and come to me?" I ask, looking her straight in the eye as my fingers continue to violate her harshly.

She turns her head away. I'll take that as a negative reply. By now my fingers are plunging in and out so fast that she comes hard, quivering around my fingers. I know she is ready now. She is ready to receive my seed. Again, I straddle her. Leaning forward and bracing myself on the headboard, I slowly enter her. The feeling of her wrapped around my cock is sheer bliss. She is so damned wet and tight. It's like she just sucks my dick inside further. I close my eyes and moan. She is mine, she is mine. She feels....it's indescribable this feeling. I begin to pick up the pace. I ignore all that is around me as I just fuck her in to oblivion. Unintentionally she is thrusting up against me, responding to her body's needs. I moan loudly as I feel my climax approaching.

"No Wilson! Please no!!! You're hurting me!" Cameron screams, but the shout falls on my deaf ears.

"Say you'll be with me and only me!!! I will stop if you say you love me!" I shout back to her, still thrusting in and out of her. I am so close, it's almost painful.

"I'll do whatever you want, just let me go! I'll leave House if that makes you happy!" She cries out. Her own orgasm taking over her, sending me over the edge. I spill in to her with such force it coats every inch of her insides. This is what I needed. I need her.

Climbing off of her I loom over her side. "Don't you EVER tell anyone about this, you understand?" She nods in response. "I would hate to resort to something drastic to shut you up. I love you...and I need you...can't you see that?" I confess.

"I'm sorry James....I'm sorry. Please, just let me go. I won't run away from you." She is sobbing quietly and pleading with me. I unlock the handcuffs and help her up. I lead her in to the shower so she can be cleaned up. I soothe her with hushed tones. Her crying subsides as she stands under the hot shower. After cleaning up, we both get dressed.

I look over while getting dressed and see that Allison is curled up on my bed. I kneel down beside the bed. "I'm sorry for hurting you Allison. It was necessary for you to see the truth. You belong to me. I needed to help you see clearly." I tell her.

After a few moments I am able to help her up and put her coat on. Walking to the car, she clings to me. This is what I wanted. The drive to her place is silent. I am tempted to drop her off at House's place. I won't be that cruel. As I pull up to the curb, I grab her arm and pull her towards me.

"You have to leave him. I mean it. Are you going to leave him?" I inquire, staring in to her eyes intensely.

She nods her head, eyes closed with tears slipping down her cheeks. I brush them aside. "Yes, I will leave him. Please, don't do anything rash towards him or myself." Her shoulders fall in defeat. Allison is finally mine. The sweet taste of victory. She exits my vehicle, and somberly walks up the steps to her apartment. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring. Allison Cameron will finally be mine. Screw House, I get to see the defeated look on his face...as the love of his life leaves him...and comes to me. I will have finally won.

A/N: Sorry if that was off the wall....it was just in my head and wouldn't get out! Hope it wasn't too weird and y'all enjoyed it. Please feel free to review (good or bad....so I can improve myself). Thank y'all very very very very much!!!!!!


End file.
